1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to printing machines that include multiple media feeders/trays, and more particularly, to a method for automatically switching to another of said multiple media trays when a misfeed from a selected media tray is detected.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, when a misfeed occurs, the marking engine immediately shuts down and the user is requested to check the paper in the paper feed tray or purges paper upstream of the jam and then shuts down. Marking is stopped and the job is paused until the user follows given instructions. This can be frustrating for users magnifying the impact of the misfeed, especially if they have submitted a large job and have waited a while before going to the machine expecting to just pick up their prints.
Heretofore, various jam clearing methods have been employed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,344 shows a marking machine that includes a system that automatically clears itself of jams in the machine when the machine is unattended. The paper transport is enabled to move forward and backward and when a jam occurs it will automatically move backward until the jam is cleared. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,567 a method and apparatus for clearing jams in the transport path of a copier includes the steps of sensing a jam, clustering in process sheets at the jam or at a location upstream of the jam location, while simultaneously allowing the sheets downstream of the jam location to continue. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,127 a buckle chamber is provided along a sheet path where jammed sheets are compiled during a down cycle during a jam.
Unfortunately, even though the jam clearance techniques of the above prior art are useful, the misfeed problems of virgin sheet input feeders mentioned-hereinabove are still present.